Nyala Pugno del Terrore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830327 |no = 8204 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Un’agente del terrore che lavora per il grande Signore Morokai. Essendo l’uomo di maggior potere e influenza su tutti i Morokai, ad Azurai non mancavano i nemici. Nyala operava in segreto per assicurarsi che i nemici del Signore rimanessero al loro posto. Aveva anche una certa inclinazione nel trovare soluzioni permanenti al posto di precauzioni discutibili. Cominciò a essere temuta in quanto “Mano Nera di Azurai”, la sua mano portatrice di morte, distruzione e terrore. Dopo la rapida ascesa al potere del clan Rih’alnase, Nyala non si preoccupò molto di loro. Nonostante l’apparente disprezzo di Azurai nei confronti di quel clan, Nyala credeva che le ambizioni frivole dei Rih’alnase non fossero una minaccia per il Signore. Quando scoprì che sua sorella si era unita ai Rih’alnase dopo essere stata salvata dai mercanti di schiavi, Nyala sentì di essere stata pugnalata alle spalle. Dopo aver costruito una vita sul dolore e l’inganno, l’oscurità della sua anima si infiammò ancora una volta. Il rispetto, la fiducia e l’amicizia non erano che un’illusione. La paranoia erose lentamente ciò che rimaneva della sua sanità mentale, e i sensi di colpa per aver abbandonato sua sorella le impedirono di affrontare i Rih’alnase. Fu solo questione di tempo prima che perdesse del tutto la ragione, come una bomba con una miccia troppo corta. |summon = Shh micetto, non piangere... Non ci sono mostri stasera... Perché? Beh, perché... Sono io l’unico mostro qua... |fusion = Fammi del male, distruggimi, odiami, tradiscimi... No, no, no non la porterai via da me! Lei è mia, capito?! MIA!!! |evolution = Uno... due... tre... Sto arrivando da te... Tre... quattro... cinque Ti troverò dovunque... Oh? Che sfortuna. Sono dietro di te! |hp_base = 4720 |atk_base = 2042 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1645 |hp_lord = 6743 |atk_lord = 2917 |def_lord = 2436 |rec_lord = 2350 |hp_anima = 7635 |rec_anima = 2112 |atk_breaker = 3155 |def_breaker = 2198 |def_guardian = 2674 |atk_guardian = 2679 |hp_oracle = 6151 |rec_oracle = 2707 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 48 |ls = Inesorabile Sete di Sangue |lsdescription = +40% PS massimi e ATT; notevole aumento ATT BB; aumenta molto l’ATT BB se i PS sono pieni; aumenta ATT quando il danno inflitto supera un certo valore |lseffect =* * * (inflitti) |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to BB Atk if HP is full, 150% boost to Atk when 20,000 damage is dealt (for 2 turns) |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Impatto Tigre Demoniaca |bbdescription = Potente combo di 10 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico; alta probabilità di Ferita e Paralisi; grande aumento di ATT BB; aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni |bbnote = 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 250% boost to BB Atk, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 40 |bbmultiplier = 640 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Esplosione anima Tigris |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di terra su 1 nemico (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); alta probabilità di Ferita e Paralisi; probabile rid. di 1 turno di ATT; grande aumento propri ATT, DIF, REC x3 turni; devastante attacco aggiuntivo su tutti i nemici a fine turno |sbbnote = +10% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, additional 500% multiplier total, 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 70% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 150% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 500% multiplier on additional attack |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 18 |ccsbbt = 48 |sbbmultiplier = 500~1500 |ubb = Isteria: Anima frantumata |ubbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); notevole aumento di ATT BB; aumenta ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; grande riduzione di ATT per 3 turni; devastante attacco aggiuntivo su tutti i nemici a fine turno |ubbnote = +10% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, additional 1000% multiplier total, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Atk relative to Def, 80% Atk reduction, 2000% multiplier on additional attack |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Indole alla Pazzia |esitem = |esdescription = +25% ATT a ogni turno (massimo 4 turni, limite massimo 100%); +50% DIF quando la barra BB è piena |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 830326 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Nyala 7 }}